A pool game typically includes a pool table aligned with pockets. The game is generally played with a cue stick, which is used to strike an object ball with a cue ball in a manner to direct the object ball towards the pocket of the pool table. While playing the pool game, it may be required to execute a shot whereby the object ball is bounced against a rail or a cushion configured on edges of the pool table to direct the object ball in one of the pockets opposite to the rail or the cushion of the pool table. Such a shot is commonly known as a pool game bank shot (hereinafter referred to as a bank shot). Further, while playing the pool game, it may also be required to execute a shot whereby the cue ball is first bounced against the rail or the cushion of the pool table. Such a shot is commonly known as pool game kick shot. For amateur players of the game, these bank shots or kick shots are extremely difficult to play as compared to regular shots whereby the cue ball and the object ball are aligned with the pocket of the pool table. Playing the regular shots requires aligning and shooting of the object ball with the cue ball directly to a target such as the pocket of the pool table, whereas, playing the bank shot requires setting an exact angle along the intermediate target such as the rail or cushion of the pool table from which the object ball is to be directed to a final target, such as the pocket of the pool table.
Various teaching methods have been recommended for helping the amateur players with bank shots. In one such approach towards playing the bank shots accurately, dots (also known as diamonds), configured on the rail of the pool table are used. The diamonds on the rail of the pool table act as an aiming point for shooting the object ball or the cue ball, which may assist in executing a bank shot. However, the diamonds may mislead the amateur players and create confusion while playing the bank shots and, as such, may not be useful by themselves for amateur players.
Another method for helping the amateur players with bank shots is a mirror-based bank shot teaching method. In the mirror-based method, a mirror is fixedly positioned near the rail or the cushion at a specific angle to create a virtual image of a pool table extending from the actual pool table, thereby enabling an amateur player to virtually line up the bank shot while standing in a natural shooting position. However, such a method has proved to be unreliable and difficult for amateur players to adopt for accurately playing the bank shots.
Accordingly, there exists a need for providing training for pool game bank shots, especially for amateur players of the pool game. Further, there exists a need for enabling a player of a pool game to effectively execute a pool game bank shot without seeking professional assistance or instruction.